Tour: Life, Love, and Kirstie
by sky.guinalie
Summary: A Pentatonix tale: While on their first full production tour, Kirstie recognizes her crush on Avi. But how will she address it? The little angels need to realize that friendship is the most important of all. Rated T for language. And yes, I am bad a summaries. :) Kirstie/Avi pairing. Review please, it means so much.
1. Realization

"Now?" Kirstie closed her eyes. "I'm still in bed."

"Get up or I'll drag you out," Scott said, lingering at the door to her hotel room.

"Blondes are stupid," Kirstie mumbled, rolling over and turning her back on her friend.

"No!" Scott exclaimed. "People with, uh, brown hair are stupid."

"That's, like, everyone but you," Kirstie argued. She was fully up now, but she still wanted to annoy Scott. "Is Beyonce stupid?"

"No," Scott sighed. "Whatever, you win."

"Ha," Kirstie slowly sat up. She yawned, then promptly fell back onto the pillow.

"Wait! Beyonce has blonde hair now!" Scott said, holding both hands up.

"Give up," Kirstie said. She knew she had to get up eventually. "No one cares about Beyonce." She finally stood up, and pulled her socks off. "Go away, I gotta get ready."

Scott turned and walked down the hallway.

Kirstie vaguely heard him mumbling that he cared about Beyonce. She smiled. Undoing the braid she kept her long dark hair in, Kirstie thought about tech rehearsals. She was worried about so many things. How would her heels work on the ramps? Would the lights all be in the right spots? Would Mitch, who was always really clumsy, trip and fall? But her main concern was Avi.

The bass had hurt his knee, and it killed Kirstie to see him limping along and trying to keep up. Of course he told them it was nothing, but that was Avi for you, all 'Don't worry, guys, I'm fine, but are you okay?'.

When Kirstie opened the door and stepped out onto the crimson carpet of the hotel corridor, the air smelled like fresh linen. She strode confidently down the passage to her friend's rooms. Avi and Kevin were sharing a room, off to the left. Kirstie laughed, remembering how much of a fuss Kevin had made over the attendants in the hotel being 'too rough' on his cello. She knocked.

It wasn't that she really had a preference of who to visit, she just didn't want to wake Mitch up. At least, she assumed he was still sleeping, because Scott came to talk to her instead of just staying in their room.

"Hey," Kevin said, opening the door.

"Hi Curvy," Kirstie said. She looked at Kevin closer. "You look really tired!"

"Yeah," Kevin sighed. "I couldn't sleep at all."

"Did you have nightmares?" asked Kirstie. It sounded babyish, but it'd kept her up before. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine," Kevin said, stepping aside to let her in, then following her back to a table. "I'm just worried about tour. I mean, what if it's not everything we thought it would be?"

"Seriously?" asked Kirstie. She had been nervous that the stuff would be too good for them.

"I just have such a clear picture in my head of what's going on, and I think that maybe I thought it would be too good, and that I'll be disappointed," Kevin said.

"You really over think things," Avi's low voice came from around the corner.

"Hey, Avi," Kirstie greeted him brightly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Avi said, stretching. "Oh! There's, um…" He gently untangled a piece of Kirstie's hair that was caught in her piercing. "Hair was on your eyebrow thing."

"Oh, yeah," Kirstie said. _Damn! _she thought. _Why am I blushing?_ "It does that all the time."

"I just didn't want it to pull or something," Avi said, a look of concern on his face. "That might really hurt."

"Hey guys," Kevin said, waving a hand in between them. "Want some tea?"

"Sure," Kirstie said, snapping out of her gaze. _I hope I didn't freak Avi out,_ she thought. _I must have looked creepy, staring at him like that._

"Are you really sleepy or something, Kirstie?" asked Avi. "You were kind of staring into space."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," she replied, accepting the mug of tea Kevin handed her.

"I'm going to practice," Kevin said, getting up and unzipping the case of his cello. He carefully tightened the bow and stood the instrument up, sitting on the couch.

"He's been doing that a lot," Avi sighed. "I think it helps him with stress."

"Hmm," Kirstie agreed.

They were silent for some minutes, the only sound the great vibrating swells of the cello, filling the room with the deep mournful sound.

Kirstie sipped her tea, trying to ignore Avi, who's gorgeous green eyes were fixed upon her. "You know what?" she said lightly. "I think I'll go see the other guys, yeah. Thanks for the tea, Curvy." She turned and quickly walked away, nearly to Scott and Mitch's room when she realized that she still held the mug.

Kirstie laid the mug down outside Kevin and Avi's door, finding herself hoping that they wouldn't come out and talk to her. She felt weird whenever she looked at Avi. _What the hell? _she asked herself. _Avi's your friend, part of your team. Not an option._

Before Kirstie even opened Scott and Mitch's door, she heard loud R&B playing. It was muffled by the wall, but she could still hear it. She smirked. Beyonce. Kirstie let herself in, seeing the two on the couch watching Glee. "Aren't you guys sick of Drunk in Love?" she complained, over the music.

"Huh?" Scott spun around faster than Kirstie could blink. "Oh, Kirstie," he sighed with relief. "You scared me so bad."

"Why can't you knock?" asked Mitch, peeking over his shoulder to see her. "Wow, your face is literally bright red."

"Haha…" Kirstie feigned a laugh. "I wonder why?"

"What's going on?" asked Scott, kneeling on the couch facing Kirstie, his arms on Mitch's head. "I know when you're lying."

"Get. Off. Me." Mitch sounded murderous as Scott, occupied with Kirstie, leaned on him. "Kirstie, you can tell us. We're your best friends."

Scott carefully moved over and let his weight fall on the back of the couch instead of his small friend. "Yeah, you can trust us."

"Okay," Kirstie took a deep breath. "I think I have a crush on Avi."


	2. Confession

"What?!"

Mitch sounded more shocked than… Kirstie couldn't think of another time. She winced. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with… that."

"Reality check- yes there is!" Scott exclaimed. "We're a team and we can't have anything getting in the way of that!"

"I'm talking to two gay guys," Kirstie said, annoyed with them. "What about all your free love stuff?"

"Being gay is different from dating within a group," Mitch protested. "And just when we're about to go on tour, too. This'll throw everything off!"

"First off," Kirstie said, getting mad at her friends. "I'm not going to tell Avi, and neither are you two, unless you want to suffer my rage, so there's no problem with disrupting the group and stuff. And second, everyone knows that you guys hook up."

"No," Scott said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

Kirstie rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Mitch, blushing profusely, turned his back on Kirstie and sunk down deeper into the couch. "That's off topic. Back to Avi."

"At least you should tell him," Scott said. "If someone likes you, you deserve to know." He gave Kirstie such a drama queen look.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'd feel slightly uncomfortable telling someone something as personal as that," Kirstie said. _Obviously,_ she thought. _How could they be so naive and annoying?_

"Talk to Esther," suggested Mitch. "She could definitely help. If she approves or whatever, maybe she could even talk to Avi for you. He has to listen to her, she's his sister. Plus, you might as well tell someone, because you know how well we keep secrets."

Kirstie gasped. _Mitch, you little- ugh! _she thought, hands curling into fists. "You wouldn't dare tell anyone."

"How could you be sure?" replied Mitch. "Stuff just slips out sometimes."

The tenor had such an evil, smug little grin on his face that Kirstie just wanted to slap him.

"What can I do to you that would shut you up?" asked Kirstie, bunches of crazy plans running through her mind. _Would asking him to make her a twenty-four hour compilation of Lady Gaga be enough? Did their room lock from the outside? _she silently pondered.

"Find a new crush." Mitch crossed his arms.

"That's unfair!" exclaimed Kirstie. "Just give me, like, two weeks to talk to Esther and stuff."

"One week," replied the tenor, still not looking up at her. "But literally, I'll tell Avi, because as Scott always says, what makes a relationship is trust. And by not telling him, you might not only toss any chances of a romantic relationship but wave goodbye to your friendship as well."

"Well, I see where you're coming from," Kirstie said quietly, sitting down.

Mitch sighed. "I probably sounded like a real bitch. Sorry."

"No, it's fine." Kirstie patted his shoulder. "You're right. I should just forget it. We can't risk anything disrupting our friendship. Not now."

"Hey Scott, are you awake?" asked Mitch. The blonde had been quiet for some time now.

"Oh, what?" Scott broke out of his daydream. "Sorry?"

"Kirstie came around," Mitch said. He turned to the girl. "And I'm not discouraging you or anything. Don't keep your feelings inside. Talk to Esther and I promise to tell anyone. I swear."

"Okay," Kirstie said, smiling. "You guys are great friends."

"Aww!" Scott said. "We crushed her relationship dreams and she still likes us!"

"Shut up," Kirstie said, laughing and shoving him playfully. "What time is it?" she asked, grabbing Mitch's hand and glancing at the watch. "Wow, guys, I've gotta go."

"Why?" asked Mitch, looking up at her as she stood to go.

"I'm actually going to meet some fans ahead of time and go to the spa," Kirstie said. "I want my hair trimmed and my nails done."

"Okay," Scott said. "If you run into Avi, ask him how his knee is, okay?"

"Sure," Kirstie agreed. "Believe me, I'm just as worried as you are about it. I'll text Esther on the way down."

"Bye," Mitch waved at her until she disappeared out the door. The moment she left, he turned to Scott. "What are we gonna do?"

"I have no idea." A blankly worried expression was on Scott's face.

Kirstie walked down the hallway holding her phone. _How will I word my confession to Esther? What if she blows up on me? _Worried thoughts treaded Kirstie's mind. She settled for a simple text:

Hi Esther, what's up? I've got something to talk to you about, and it's kind of important. Could you text me when you get the chance?

_That should do it,_ Kirstie thought. _Until I actually have to tell her! _

Meanwhile, Kevin was really stressed out. "What if she's sick?"

"For the last time," Avi said. "Kirstie looked fine."

"No she didn't!" exclaimed the beatboxer. "Did you see how vacant her eyes looked? She's probably not daydreaming. I bet she's sick. Oh no, what'll happen?"

"Pull yourself together, Kevin!" Avi said in a commanding voice. "Kirstie's fine. She was just thinking. I know that look."

"You sure?" asked Kevin.

"Positive," the bass sighed.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go play my Beyonce," Kevin mumbled meekly, and headed out of the kitchen place. The upcoming tour was really taking a toll on him.

"No more cello!" Avi exclaimed. "Please, do something useful!"

"Like what?" asked Kevin, stopping and turning to look at Avi.

"I don't know, wash dishes," Avi suggested, shrugging. "Maybe-" He was interrupted by the snap of Kevin's fingers.

"I've got it!" The beatboxer yanked open his laptop and sat down at the table, typing erratically.

"Got what?" asked Avi, peering over his friend's shoulder.

"New song!"

Avi smiled. Kevin was so smart, and this would take his mind off of everything worrying .

But for Kirstie, trouble had just begun.


	3. Disclosure

Kirstie sat on the couch in her hotel room, her phone lying on the table next to her. The screen was lit up, but the notification bling had just stopped. She stared at the thing as if it were a poisonous frog. _What did Esther say? _she thought nervously. _Bad? Good? What if she asks me to talk to her in person? _

Finally, Kirstie manned up and grabbed the phone. She sighed.

From Esther:

Anything for you, girl. What's on your mind?

_Thank god Esther's so chill and laid back, _Kirstie thought. Now came the tricky part: actually telling Esther. She wrote:

It's just that I

_I can't tell her! _The thought blared in Kirstie's mind. _What if she goes all crazy protective sister on me? Or worse: what if she tells Avi? I can't tell her yet, _Kirstie decided, and finished the text so as not to make Esther suspicious. She typed:

It's just that I'm worried about Kevin. He's been really stressed lately.

Kirstie sighed. She knew she just needed to relax, so she went to the lavish hotel bathroom and filled the tub with hot water and peppermint bubbles.

Meanwhile, Kevin was in his element, completely disabling Kirstie's excuse. He'd listened to Avi and just ignored the tour and everything coming up. He was working on a song, and when he was writing he had his own little bubble that no one dared to pop.

Avi knew not to disturb him. With the exception of occasionally peeking over the beatboxer's shoulder to read, he steered clear of Kevin. It was a bit boring, but he was listening to music and drawing.

"Oh Avi!" sang Mitch, flinging the doors open and skipping in.

"Shh!" hushed Avi. "Kevin's writing a song."

"Okay." Mitch lowered his voice. "How's your knee?"

"I keep telling you guys," Avi sighed. "I'm fine. What's going on, because I'm sure you'd rather be with Scott right now."

Mitch looked up with a 'yeah-you're-right-lets-get-this-over-with-quickly' expression on his face. "Well, maybe you should go talk to Kirstie."

"Why?" Avi asked. "Is she okay?"

"I'm sure she'd be happy to see you," Mitch coaxed.

"She was just here this morning," Avi said, wondering what the little tenor's plan was. "She's probably having alone time, reading or something."

"Doubt it."

"What are you playing at, Mitch?" asked Avi, thoroughly confused. Why would Mitch want him to visit Kirstie?

"Nothing!" Mitch gasped, looking offended. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

"Fine," Avi said, shrugging. "I'll go see Kirstie."

Mitch smirked, watching Avi leave the hotel room. "Hey Curvy, what are you doing?"

"Song." Kevin's voice was concentrated. He typed, then highlighted a few line, then deleted it, then typed again and started the process over.

"What's wrong with that line?" asked the tenor.

"Oh, it just doesn't… fit right," Kevin sighed, rubbing hair with one hand.

"But when it's rap, it doesn't have to fit right," Mitch said, smiling. "You're such a perfectionist. Even the rap needs to be perfect."

"It wasn't rap…" Kevin's voice died off. "That's it! It will be rap! That fixes everything! You're a genious!"

Mitch smiled. This was bound to keep Kevin occupied for a while, ensuring Avi and Kirstie alone time.

But things weren't going exactly as the tenor had planned.

"Hey Kirstie?" Avi knocked at her door. "Kirstie?" No answer. He gingerly opened the door and stepped inside. The hotel room smelled like peppermint. He saw Kirstie's phone lying on the couch. "Kirstie?" he called again.

"What's going on?" Kirstie's frightened yell came from somewhere off to the left.

"It's Avi," Avi said, trying to calm her down. "Sorry I just came into your room. Where are you?"

"In the bathroom," Kirstie said, sighing. _Thank goodness it's only Avi. _"I'm taking a bath."

"Oh, sorry," Avi said, feeling himself blush. "I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything. I'll just go. See you later."

"No!" Kirstie called. "I don't mind, you can stay. I'll be out in a few minutes." _I hope that didn't sound too desperate, _ she thought. _Why is Avi here?_

Soon, Kirstie was dressed and they were sitting on the couch. She'd tied up her wet hair in a bun and was wearing loose comfy clothes.

"So, why are you here?" Kirstie asked. "I don't mind, but just a question."

"Well, Mitch told me to check on you," Avi said. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kirstie said, horrified. _I hate Mitch, _she thought. _He'd told Avi? I'll kill him. _"What else did he say?"

"Um, nothing," Avi said, thinking back. "He just wanted me to go see you. Maybe he wanted to talk to Kevin alone."

_Thank god,_ Kirstie thought. _Mitch was helping me out! _"Probably. He's probably helping Kevin with music or something."

"So, how do you like the hotel?" asked Avi.

"It's really fancy," Kirstie answered. "Do you think we really deserve all of this? Sorry it sounds silly, it's just something that I've been worrying about."

"Kirstie, we've come so far." Avi locked his green eyes on her. "We won a competition, we have albums out. We've worked so hard for this, we do deserve it. You'd better enjoy it." Avi laughed.

"I guess you're right," Kirstie said, feeling reassured. "We've worked hard enough to get something like this."


	4. Mitch, Scott, and Kevin

"Thanks," Kevin said. "That's really helpful."

"Yeah, any time," Mitch replied. "I just feel so bad when people are stuck."

"You helped me, but now could you please tell me your angle?" asked Kevin. He'd been trying to figure out what Mitch wanted for a while.

"My-my what?" Mitch stammered. He bit his lip.

"Oh, come on," Kevin said. "Play innocent all you want, but you could at least tell me. What do you want, what are you distracting me from?"

"You could tell that I was distracting you?" asked Mitch. "Wow, you're good."

"I'm the smart one," Kevin said, smiling. "You're the 'pretend-to-be-sweet-and-naive' one. Now, what's going on that I wasn't supposed to know about?"

"Well…" Mitch said. Kirstie would get really mad. But who cares? "I was doing Kirstie a favor." Simple, but that explained it pretty well.

"By making Avi visit her?" Kevin asked nonplussed. "Huh?"

"Yeah," Mitch replied, nodding. "She wants to spend more time with him."

"Wait, what?" Kevin looked shocked. "She likes Avi?"

"Yes!" Mitch clapped his hands together. "You figured it out."

"This'll screw everything up!" Kevin exclaimed. "We've gotta stop them!"

"Technically," Mitch sighed. "You've got to stop them, because I'm not going to risk getting on her nerves. She'd kill me, and you're overall… bigger and less killable."

"What about Scott?" asked Kevin. "This is really, really bad. What'll this do to the group?"

"I don't know," Mitch said, patting Kevin's shoulder. "And I know that you know that I'm manipulating you to do the dirty work for me, but you'll still do it, right?"

"Fine," Kevin said. "What's the plan?"

"I actually was leaving that up to you," Mitch said, smiling sweetly. "You're the smart one." He turned and walked out of the hotel room.

Kevin sat there, deep in thought. Then he pulled out the cello and began to play. It helped him think. Maybe he could explain things to Avi from their point of view. That might help. Perhaps they could lock him Avi in a bathroom somewhere, then yell at Kirstie, then let him out before he called the police. No, way too scary and desperate. A few minutes into the session, a knock came at the door. "Come in!" Kevin called.

Esther opened the door.

"Esther?" asked Kevin. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Esther said, plucking at a string on the cello.

Kevin slapped her hand away.

"Kirstie told me that you were really stressed out, that's all," Esther said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I wrote a song, played my Beyonce, talked to Mitch… I'm great, actually." But Kevin's mind wasn't on stress or how he was feeling or the tour. It was on Esther. Esther! Why hadn't he thought of that before? She was the perfect wedge to drive between Kirstie and Avi!

"You look pretty zoned out," Esther said, waving a hand in front of Kevin.

"I'm fine, just thinking," Kevin replied.

"Can I hear your song?" she asked, peering over at the laptop.

"I don't sing," Kevin said. He needed the others to even attempt the song.

"Yeah you do, and you sound really good," Esther shot back. She was excited, being one of their managers. A new song would be the first steps towards a new album.

"I-" Kevin fake coughed. "I have a sore throat."

"Okay, if you don't want to tell me you don't have to," sighed Esther.

"Thanks for checking on me," Kevin said. "Bye."

"Rush me right out," Esther said, laughing. "See ya." She carefully closed the door behind her.

Kevin thought. If he just told Esther straight away, she would probably talk to Avi. And that might not end well. Kevin himself wasn't very persuasive. How could he get her to know, but not let her tell anyone? He needed to explain it and get her on their side. But how? What would he say? He needed something to convince her completely… he needed Mitch. The little tenor could make anyone believe anything.

Meanwhile, Scott and Mitch were locked in the bathroom of their hotel room. With a notebook.

Scott scribbled furiously, crossing out bad plans and trying to keep up with how fast Mitch was throwing ideas at him. "Talk slower."

"Fine," Mitch said, rolling his eyes. He slowed down a bit, but eventually he was speaking faster than he had been before. "And if we really wanna go down that road, Kirstie would kill us! Gosh, do you think she would-"

"Mitch?" Scott sighed.

"Huh?" The tenor broke off halfway through describing how to get from their room to Kirstie's without using the corridor at all. He looked over at Scott, his hand still raised in explanation.

"Do you think it would cause you some great advantage to listen to me sometimes?" Scott asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes," Mitch said firmly. He had such a perfect plan, if only Scott would stop interrupting! "Now-"

"Can we go sit down on the couch?" interrupted Scott. "I mean, we need to be secretive, but the bathtub's really hard and cold."

"Sit on the floor," Mitch suggested. He wanted to be helpful to Kirstie, she was their best friend, but he knew that there would be some drama and then their group would be nothing. When not everyone's heart is in the performance, there is no performance. "We need to still pretend to support Kirstie, though. I know that sometimes love is hard, but we can't let anything get in our way as a group right now."

"I'm really not comfy right now," Scott complained. "I'm sitting on the floor in a bathroom in a hotel, trying to keep up with someone who's talking really fast. Talking about ways to prevent two friends of ours from getting together."

"And?" Mitch rolled his eyes.

"And I feel like Pumbaa and Timon," Scott said. "From the Lion King."

"Can you deal with it?" asked Mitch. "I've been really focused on this tour and I can't let anything get in our way."

"Fine," Scott said. "Let's do this."


	5. Kirstie's Confusion

_Where are they? _Kirstie asked herself worriedly. She'd opened the door, but no one was there. "Guys?"

"I officially hate you." Mitch's voice was muffled, and Kirstie wondered. _Why would he be talking to someone in the bathroom?_

"Hey, Mitch?" Kirstie called loudly.

They'd heard her ever since she started asking after them, they just didn't know what to do.

"Oh my god, Kirstie's here," Scott said. He stuffed the notebook into a pile of fluffy white towels. "What do we do?"

"We've gotta let her in," Mitch said, opening the door. "Hi Kirstie!"

"What happened to you?" asked Kirstie, looking over her friends. _Scott's hair is never this messy, _Kirstie thought. _And Mitch is completely soaked. _

"Long story," Mitch said, fake laughing. "You don't want to know.

"Yeah I do," Kirstie replied, eagerly smiling at them.

"Um… well," Scott tried, scratching the back of his head. "We wanted to look at the hotel bathroom and we couldn't do it on our own, for some strange reason? So, anyways, we went in there together, and… um… we found a…."

"Scott?" Mitch looked at his best friend. "You're really not good at this. Watch more Chicago."

"Yeah, I know," sighed Scott.

"Tell me the truth," Kirstie said, crossing her arms.

"We were brainstorming," Scott answered truthfully.

"Brainstorming what?" Kirstie was relentless.

"Ways to make sure… we won't mess up any lines!" Scott looked proud of himself. "Cause it's really hard, and we're going on tour, and-"

"Can I practice with you?" asked Kirstie. She wanted to figure out what they had really been doing. Scott was terrible at making up excuses.

"Actually, you didn't knock," Mitch pointed out. A pool of water had dripped off him and seeped into the rug around him.

"And Mitch is drenched," added Scott, displaying his best friend. "I accidentally, you know, poured water on him."

"Fine," Kirstie said. "See you guys later, I guess." She turned and quickly walked out of the room. She left with a lot of attitude.

The moment she was gone, Mitch turned to Scott. "Accidentally, huh?"

Scott shrugged. "What else could I have told her? That you some how dumped a bunch of water over your own head?"

"It's not fair." Mitch pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes. "Just because you thought I was talking too much doesn't mean you can just throw a gallon of water on me."

"Have you ever, you know, been really annoyed, because someone won't let you talk?" asked Scott. He tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, sure." Mitch shrugged.

"Oh, good." Scott was grinning evilly. "Cause then you know the feeling. That irresistible urge to drench them!"

"I'm so over you. Like, I'm gonna kill you once I have dry clothes on and my hair is fixed," said Mitch, storming out of the room. There was a wet patch on the rug covered floor where he'd stood, water still dripping off of him.

"Cool, whatever," Scott called after him, laughing. He went back to the bathroom and dug out the notebook, looking over the illegible scribbles. "That's what he gets for talking so fast," Scott said to himself, shrugging. He pulled the blue pen out of the tub, where he'd hurriedly flung it when Kirstie had come in.

Scott wet his hands in the sink and ran them through his hair, combing it back up to normal and wondering if Kirstie was on to them.

Meanwhile, Kirstie had relaxed in her hotel room. _There's something going on,_ she thought. _And I'm gonna find out what. _She pulled out her phone and texted Kevin:

Hey Curvy, Scott and Mitch are acting weird. Do you know what's going on?

Kirstie set the phone on the table and sighed, hanging her head back over the edge of the couch. She subconsciously wondered what Avi was doing, and if he was in on whatever Scott and Mitch were keeping from her. Maybe he was. _And if he is, he'll tell me!_ Kirstie snatched the phone again. _Avi's so honest, he would never keep anything from us! _She wrote:

Have you been hanging out with Scott and Mitch lately?

_That should do it, _Kirstie thought. _Wait. _She added:

If you're not doing anything, come hang out. I'm bored!

With a click, the text sped away to Avi. Kirstie drank some water and started thinking. _Why would Mitch be soaked? I mean, Scott usually isn't the clumsy one. How would he pour water over someone on accident? There weren't even any things for him to knock over._

Kirstie paced back and forth, stepping over the plush hotel rug. She'd pulled the blinds down and the room was dim, only a few of the crystal shaded lamps were turned on. She pushed her phone down over the attachment for speakers and played some music. She couldn't stop thinking about tour, about Scott and Mitch's mysterious plan, and mostly about Avi. Why did his hair flare out at the ends ever when he wasn't wearing a hat? How in the world were his eyes so bright and green?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. Kirstie jumped up and opened it, standing aside as Mitch walked past her.

"First of all, I think a certain 'thank you' is in order," the tenor said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks," Kirstie answered. "But why? You were really mad at me earlier. Why would you get Avi to see me?"

"Anything for a friend," Mitch said innocently.

"Really?" Kirstie was smiling at him.

"You'd do the same for me," said Mitch, shrugging. "No, you want to know the truth?"

"Um, yes!" Kirstie wondered why he was just telling her. "I've been texting everyone to try and find out what you guys were doing!"

"Just don't get mad at me," Mitch said.


	6. Terrible Happenings

"We were being evil," Mitch said, sitting on the couch. "Demonically evil."

"Could you please actually tell me what you guys did?" Kirstie asked, rolling her eyes. Mitch had been answering indirectly for some time now.

"Well, are you sure you want to know?" Mitch twiddled his thumbs, tilting his head to the side. He gazed up at Kirstie, standing above him.

"Yes! That's only what I've been asking after for about ten minutes now!" Kirstie blew up on him. She sometimes wondered why Mitch was seen as so cute and sweet when really he was clever and dishonest to about everyone except for Scott.

"We took notes," Mitch said simply, hiding what the notes were actually about on purpose. "Or is that illegal now?"

"You're so frustrating!" Kirstie exclaimed. _I can't believe him! How does Scott put up with him twenty-four seven?_

"You're one to talk," Mitch mumbled under his breath. "I don't even want to be here in the first place!"

"Then why don't you leave?" Kirstie was nearly yelling. "Because I certainly don't want you here!"

"A-are you sure?" asked Mitch. He'd been really confusing on purpose, but Kirstie just… wasn't herself lately. The old Kirstie would never lash out at him like that.

"Go! Go now, and leave me alone!" shouted Kirstie pointing at the door. _Don't go crazy, _she commanded herself. _Mitch isn't that annoying. But he deserves it. _"Get out." Her voice was cold enough to freeze something.

"Okay," Mitch said, sounding close to tears. "I'll just leave now." He got up and quickly walked out of the room, not looking back at her.

Kirstie stood, arms crossed, looking proudly on as her little friend left her. She was positive he was crying. And, not being exactly sure why, she was happy about it. It gave her a sense of power. They couldn't tell her what to do, or what to say. They couldn't tell her who to date. _I guess I blew up on him like that because he didn't want me to be with Avi, _Kirstie thought.

As the adrenaline rush of screaming at Mitch slowly left her, Kirstie felt awful. _Why did I yell at him like that? He's probably sobbing into Scott's shoulder, talking about what a terrible friend I am._ Kirstie's thought swirled worriedly around as she sat slowly down on the couch. She put her head in her hands. _What came over me? I guess I was just so mad that no one could understand my feelings, and I took all my anger out on him. _

Another knock came on the door.

Kirstie didn't even want to get up. She called out from her stop on the couch. "Come in."

Avi opened the door and saw her on the couch. "What happened?"

_I forgot I invited Avi over! _Kirstie thought, sitting up a bit more. "Oh, nothing."

"Kirstie, you were crying. Obviously something happened!" Avi sat down next to her, squeezing her shoulders.

"I-I was crying?" Kirstie was surprised. _I guess I didn't realize. _

"It must be the tour," said Avi, putting his arms around her and resting his cheek on the top of her head. "We're all so stressed out."

"No, it's not," Kirstie sat up, pulling herself away. "I was just, I don't even know. I was such a bitch. Mitch came in to talk to me, and he left crying. I just- I couldn't help it. I screamed at him like a horrid, rotten, no good, evil person."

"Maybe he deserved it," Avi said, laughing. "He can be a bit frustrating sometimes, huh?"

Kirstie smiled a bit. _How does Avi always know how to make me feel better? _"Yeah. I wonder how Scott puts up with him."

"Because they love each other." Avi was completely serious now. "And when you love someone, nothing can keep you apart."

Their eyes locked, light jade green on chestnut brown.

"I guess so," Kirstie said quietly.

After what seemed like forever, Avi spoke.

"Now, aren't you gonna go apologize?"

"Right." Kirstie got up. "One thing before you leave. Do you know anything about those two's plan thingie?"

"Not a word," Avi said, shrugging.

They walked to the door together and split off on their separate ways down the corridor.

Kirstie watched as Avi disappeared into his and Kevin's room, the door closing quietly behind him. She sighed, then turned and knocked on Scott and Mitch's door.

Scott opened the door, and upon seeing who it was, promptly shut it again in Kirstie's face.

"Guys!" Kirstie knocked louder. "I need to say sorry!"

"Not interested!" Scott yelled through the door. "You're a buttface!"

"Scott! Trust me!" Kirstie was upset. _How could they be this way? I want everything to be normal again._

"No!" Scott's voice sounded betrayed.

"At least let me in so we don't have to shout through a door in a hotel!" Kirstie called. She had a point. It was rather ridiculous.

Scott begrudgingly opened the door and watched Kirstie walk in like she was a bomb that was about to explode.

"Thanks," Kirstie said carefully.

"Yeah, I let you in," Scott said. "But if you think I'll let you see Mitch? Uh-uh. You're sure wrong." He shook his head, arms crossed.

"What?" Kirstie was appalled. "I just want to apologize!"

"No." Scott's blue-gray eyes were cold.

"Why are you so- so-" Kirstie couldn't find the right word.

"So what? Um, frustrated? Hurt? Protective?" He ticked them off on his fingers. "I don't know what's gotten into lately, but you're not the Kirstie I knew. Not the Kirstie I was friends with."

"I'm here," Kirstie said mournfully. "Please, listen to me."

"Can't. Sorry." Scott closed his eyes, pointing towards the door.

Kirstie sighed. "See you later." She left the room, shoulders slumping. Who could she turn to now? She'd been horrible to her best friends, and now neither of them would talk to her. It was uncomfortable talking to Avi, wondering what he thought of her and what he felt like. There was Kevin, but he would side with Mitch. _How come everyone has a soft spot for that little guy?_ Kirstie asked herself. _I wonder, if I tried being short and high-voiced and gay and innocent-secretly-sneaky for a day, would everyone like me again? _She sighed. _I won't get anywhere pretending to be someone I'm not. I guess if they don't like who I am, they don't need to be my friends. _

But one horrible question lingered in Kirstie's mind and haunted her dreams that night: What would they do when they needed to start practicing for the tour? Together?


	7. Resolution, Part One

"Oh god, oh god, oh god-" Esther paced the room.

Scott, sitting in a cold plastic chair, looked at her like she was crazy. "Uh, Esther?" he asked. "Take a chill pill."

"I can't! You guys are falling apart!" Esther exclaimed. "I can't believe this is happening. We have rehearsals starting tomorrow and you're a mess. Kirstie's being over-mean, and Mitch's being oversensitive, you're being overprotective, and Avi's knee is hurt."

"And Kevin?" Scott rolled his eyes, sighing. They were a wreck.

"Kevin's ignoring all you guy's problems and basically going into lockdown. He's not answering his phone, and Avi told me he's written nine new songs and plays his cello twenty-four seven," Esther said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. "I mean, it's great that he cares about his music, but all the time?"

"We just have to talk to them all one by one," Scott proposed. "We've got to get all of them on the same page. Even Kirstie. It's all her fault."

"What?" asked Esther. No one had told her. "Why?"

"It's just her, and her stupid little crush on Avi," Scott sighed. "I mean, great. Whatever. But she really had to pick a person in our group. It tore us all apart! Mitch hasn't seen her in three days! Not that he wants to, not that I'd let her near him."

"What?" Esther's eyes widened. "My brother?"

"Yup," Scott said. "I'm going to talk to Kevin, get him back with us."

"See ya." Esther was nearly speechless.

Scott walked down the hallways, not bothering to knock on Kevin and Avi's door. "Guys?" he asked, standing in the middle of the room.

"Yeah?" replied Avi.

"We're a mess." Scott walked up to Avi. "We've got to figure this all out. Where's Kevin?"

"In his corner," Avi said, pointing.

Scott walked over and peeked in.

Kevin had on headphones, and was typing furiously. The corner was very neat and clean, but it was still a corner nonetheless.

"Kevin?" Scott asked.

Kevin didn't hear him. He went on typing and tapping his foot along with whatever Lindsey Stirling was pouring into his headphones.

"Kevin!" yelled Scott.

"What?" Kevin asked, taking off the headphones gently. "Don't have to yell."

"We really need to talk." Scott grabbed Kevin and brought him out to where Avi stood.

Meanwhile, Kirstie and Mitch were actually in the same room.

"I still hate you," Mitch spat, not looking at her.

"Great, hate you too." Kirstie stared angrily at the back of Mitch's head. _Okay, I've got to ask him sometime. _"I don't actually hate you."

"Really?" Mitch looked over his shoulder at her. "Because when you screamed hateful things at me until I cried, I think we made it very clear that you do, in fact, hate me."

"I was overreacting!" Kirstie exclaimed.

"You think?" Mitch really didn't get why she was even there.

"Yes, and I think that it was a combine reaction of how no one would understand my feelings and…" Kirstie sighed. "That maybe I'm a little, you know, jealous of you."

"What?" Mitch hadn't been expecting that. Why would Kirstie, who was always so proud and happy, be jealous of him?

"Yeah," Kirstie said, walking over to him. "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while, but why does everyone like you, and side with you, and compliment you, and… I don't know."

"Everyone likes me because I have such a charisma," Mitch said, facing her and, after gingerly holding back, patting her shoulder. "I know this sounds really sappy, but be yourself and people will like you for who you are. I'd like to think that everyone sides with me because I pick the good side, the true side, the fun side. I think that really, they're just sticking up for the cute little gay boy. Which I'm fine with, mind. I play it to my advantage."

Kirstie laughed. "It's good to be…" _What was I going to say? Good to be friends again?_ _I don't think he considers me a friend yet. _"Talking again."

"Yeah," Mitch said. "People compliment me because I'm so unique. You don't meet many boys my age who sing as high as I do. I'm also really good at it. And I'm pretty. So just, don't hold back your talent. But don't try to compete with me, either, cause you'll lose." He laughed.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Kirstie. "Everyone's like-" she waved her arms around. "Bleh."

"Disorder. I know," Mitch sighed. "You gotta figure out this whole Avi thing and put us all back together before it's too late."

"What do I do?" Kirstie flopped on the couch. "It's, like, having feelings for someone you can't be with. Do you know?"

"Um, yes." Mitch nodded. "If we were all normal, like, without Pentatonix, Scott and I would have been together years ago."

"Really?" Kirstie stretched. _They're so adorable,_ she thought. _That's why everyone likes him._

"Yeah," sighed Mitch, sitting down next to her on the couch. "We're doing it for you guys. I mean, we're just the two gay girls, but if we were dating dating? Yeah, there would be problems."

"I guess you're right," Kirstie said. "But what do I do? You never answered that."

"I don't know," Mitch said, throwing his hands up. "Who do you think I am, Oprah?"

Kirstie laughed. "What do you do?" she asked. "I mean, how do you deal with that?"

"I have no idea," said Mitch, closing his eyes and shrugging. "I really do love him, my Scott." He sighed. "But I guess that's taking one for the team."

"Can we be sisters again?" Kirstie asked. _I still don't know what he thinks of me. _"I'm really sorry for yelling at you, and being mean and evil, and-"

"What are you saying?" Mitch smiled at her, that sweet 'of-course-I'm-innocent-just-trust-me' smile of his. "Of course we can, silly."

"We're in this together. We've got to get this group back together again," Kirstie said.

"And I'm behind you all the way," replied Mitch. "Well, I'll probably be leading, based on us, but you get the idea."

They laughed together.


	8. Resolution, Part Two-The End

"Kevin, what do we do?" asked Scott.

"Why ask me?" Kevin replied. "I wasn't really involved with the whole Avi thing. Okay, fine, I agreed to make a plan for Mitch, but I never really even did that."

"You're the smart one," Scott complained. "I need all of us on the same page. It'll be the hardest to talk to Mitch and Kirstie, but we've got to try. We have rehearsals tomorrow and a tour."

"Um, guys?" Avi held up a hand. "I exist."

"We know," Scott said. "How do you feel about this?"

"Why didn't Kirstie just tell me she liked me?" asked the bass. He was really confused, but then again, he couldn't think like a girl such as Scott and Mitch could.

"Because she was nervous, of course," Scott said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

"Okay," Avi said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Guys, trust me," Scott said. "We've just got to work together."

"Great," Kevin said. "I like where this is going."

"I'm in, too," Avi said. "Let's go find the other two."

But they didn't have to. Soon, Mitch and Kirstie walked in.

"Hi," Kirstie said, nervously, waving at them all.

"What's going on?" asked Scott. "I'm completely confused." Why would the two who'd had a big fight be walking together?

"Well, once we made up," Mitch said. "We figured it would be easy to figure it out with you guys."

_I really hope Avi takes all of this fine, _Kirstie thought.

"Aw, I love you guys," Kevin said. "Group hug." He wrapped one arm around Scott and grabbed Avi with the other.

"Come on, guys," Avi said.

Kirstie yanked Mitch forward, who reluctantly let himself get crushed, smiling the whole time. It felt so good to be whole again, a whole group, ready to conquer anything in the way to success. Ready for whatever the future flung at them.

"Kirstie," Avi said, breaking off.

"Yeah?" Kirstie replied, stepping forward.

Kevin crossed his arms, wondering how this situation would turn out. He was mostly weighing chances of how awkward the conversation would get.

Scott and Mitch turned away, walking to the other side of the room and watching from a distance.

"What do you think'll go down?" whispered Scott.

Mitch shrugged. "It'll be really good."

"It's really cool that you like me that much," Avi said.

"Yes?" Kirstie clasped her hands together. _What in the world will he say? _she pondered. _Bad? Good? He probably thinks I'm really, really weird. Which is true._

"And I love you, too." Avi looked up at the group. "I love all of you guys. So much. We've come so far. I mean, look at us. We're on a tour with fancy lights and ramps and choreography."

"And my Beyonce," Kevin added. "I get to use her this time."

"Yeah, even the Beyonce," Avi said, smiling. "What I want to say to you, Kirstie, is that the best relationship in the world is friendship. When you've got that strong bond, anything is possible."

Kirstie was nearly crying. _This is so special and gorgeous._

"But love is important, too," continued Avi. "And with your approval, Scott and Mitch, I'd like to ask you out, Kirstie."

"I-I-" Kirstie didn't know what to say.

"Awww!" Mitch clasped his hands together, subconsciously leaning his head on Scott's shoulder.

"I'd love to go out with you, Avi" Kirstie said, beaming.

"This moment really needs a cello," Kevin said, starting to get up.

"No, maybe not right now," Avi replied, quickly subduing Kevin.

They were all smiling, having fun in unity, loving, living life to it's fullest.

Kirstie smiled. _I think, _she thought. _That this will be the best tour ever._

The End!

I know, I'll miss this story too. But if any of you guys like it enough, review it. There might be more, who knows?

Bye!


End file.
